


Apocalyptic Headcanons

by BunnyFair



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: title says it all darlings





	Apocalyptic Headcanons

**Sharky** \- Explosive Specialist  or Engineer/Mechanic or Scout

  
 **Hurk** \- Explosive Specialist or Chef or Fisherman

  
 **Nick** \- Scout or Engineer/Mechanic or Builder  
  
 **Pratt** \- Advisor or Medical Specialist or Botanist

  
 **Jerome** \- Agricultural Expert or Priest or Advisor

  
 **Wheaty** \- Communication Specialist or Interpreter or Guide

  
 **Whitehorse** \- Commander or Advisor or Guard/Soldier

  
 **Burke** \- Enforcer or Advisor or Guard/Soldier

  
 **Mary-May** \- Shop keep/Supply Manager or Chef or Fisherman

  
 **Kim** \- Medical Specialist or Chef or Trader

  
 **Hudson** \- Advisor or Lookout/Marksmen or Scavenger

  
 **Grace** \- Advisor or Lookout/Marksman or Hunter

  
 **Jess** \- Scavenger or Guide or Agricultural Expert or Hunter

  
 **Adelaide** \- Trader or Shop Keeper/Supply Manager or Guard


End file.
